


塞翁失马

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 鬼面被煎【双重意义】
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 5





	塞翁失马

想象一下，你在一个陌生女人住宅附近蹲点了一周，根据她的作息规律制定了一套完善的计划后偷偷得溜了进去，却没想到一个怒气冲冲的女人前夫让你计划泡了汤。尽管他们因为感情不合离异多年并见面就会爆发争吵，但他们还是配合得很好男人举枪打伤了你的肚子，女人立刻报了警。更糟糕的是最近刚好有警察在巡逻，于是局势逆转了，你只好捂着还在流血的伤口狼狈地放弃掉你的计划，不得不想办法躲开警察。

丹尼就是遇到了这种情况。他的长袍没能影响对方的判断，受伤的腹部还在隐隐作痛，他必须得更快一点，否则很快就会痛倒在地。带不带面具已经不重要了，他的伤口已经暴露了一切。尽管他的心罕见地狂跳不止，但是丹尼的头脑此刻依旧清醒无比。计划C在被打伤的时候已经被启用了，现在要做的就是尽快赶往目的地。

好在目的地不远，那里被一片厂房包围着，路灯很少，且多数已经老旧得厉害，时亮时不亮。丹尼曾经到过这，当然，是以记者杰德的身份，他知道这里是被非法改装成民宅的厂房。当他借着昏暗的路灯看到了一楼的外墙上被人用红漆涂抹了一个大大的“F”，他便知道找对地方了。只要爬上外面铁架搭成的楼梯，目的地便在眼前。他的脚步很轻，一方面是习惯使然，一方面是伤口让他变得虚弱无比。他敲了敲门，三下重的，三下轻的，再来三下重的。门里面传来了脚步声，一两秒后门就开了，年轻人看了一眼，立刻把他拉进了室内然后迅速地反锁了门。

丹尼进门就把身上携带的所有物品和行凶用的服饰丢在了地上。真不巧，弗兰克莫里森嗨大了。弗兰克手里还拿着啤酒，脸色潮红，脖子的纹身也在发红，眼神飘忽，但丹尼确定对方在看着他。

“真对不起，今天搞了几包好东西，我们磕嗨了，苏西他们刚走没多久。”虽然说是抱歉，弗兰克的举止一点都不像是抱歉，反而像是对鬼面杀手的讽刺：他将啤酒一饮而尽，摇晃杯子确定里面一滴也没有后反手将罐子丢在到了垃圾桶里，根本没把造访者的伤口当一回事。

“所以你来找我是因为你受伤了？”弗兰克凑上前来观察坐在床垫上丹尼。男人散乱的头发因冷汗而紧紧地贴在了脸上，苍白的脸色让他本就深陷的脸更加憔悴，如同一个被迫跑了几百米的重症病人。男人已经没法回答他的问题了，丹尼不喜欢通过哇哇大叫来表达自己的情绪，但大喘气和紧皱的眉头已经足够展示一切。

弗兰克摇摇晃晃地去拿了医疗箱。作为附近驰名的不安分青年，他们基本不会去求助谁，最多少管所会关押他们时处理一下必要处理的伤口，所以他们必须得自己解决问题。通常都是苏西和朱莉干这样的事情，不过弗兰克做起来也不差。好吧，他现在感觉有点飘忽，药劲快过了，如果努力集中精神应该没有问题。

“我没想到你也有这种时候，真是讽刺。一个擅长制订周密计划的在逃连环杀手竟然也有那么狼狈的模样。”

“偶尔也会有失手的时候，看你这么熟练的样子你也失手了不少次数吧。”丹尼照旧挖苦了回去，他的声音很虚弱，几乎被喘气声给盖过了。

子弹没有射到要害部位，不然杀手早就死了。莫里森没有处理过这样的情况，但丹尼教他怎么做。

“看起来你直接买了医疗包，也许是偷的，不管这个。里面有要用的器材，我劝你的手稳一点。”

莫里森不是一个擅长听取别人意见的人，不然他也不会混成这个模样。他所有的操作都可以作为反面例子。丹尼额头上的冷汗越来越多。

“你胆子变大了，弗兰克。”

对方摇头晃脑地应了一声，算是承认了。

莫里森丢给杀手一块干净的抹布，让他含着，取出了子弹。接着他跑到一边找到了一个加热好的电熨斗，立刻放在了对方的伤口上。

熨斗发出了滋滋的声音，并且空气中弥漫着一股糟糕的味道。丹尼已经忘记自己上次承受如此剧痛是什么时候了。这在弗兰克拿着熨斗冲上来的一瞬间，他的牙仿佛可以把嘴里的抹布咬破，可怜的被子被他搓揉得不成样子，尽管如此，他的身体还是因疼痛而不禁颤抖。他在尽自己最大的努力来减少自己发出的噪音。同时，他很确定弗兰克对着他咽了咽口水。

噩梦一般的伤口处理以弗兰克替丹尼缠上绷带结束了。丹尼因为疼痛无比清醒。

“你在哪学到用熨斗处理伤口？如果我不是动不了我肯定会捅穿你的脑袋。”

“新上的B级片，记者先生，你该找个时间放松下自己。”对方又拿出了一包新玩意，当然还有酒。“来一点吗？我觉得他们能有效缓解你的疼痛。虽然我刚刚不应该给你抹布的，你叫起来真的特别有意思。对了，你该怎么回报我，我要报酬。”

“不。”丹尼的双重身份都需要他有一个清醒的头脑，他本能地对这些东西有所抗拒。“所以，你想我怎么回报你？你肯定有想法了对不对。”

丹尼知道对方要什么。因为弗兰克的生殖器官已经勃了，在裆部支起一个尴尬的小帐篷。他很喜欢对方不加掩饰自己的想法，当然在某些时候又会笨拙且可爱的藏起来。并非对方是坏小孩所以才有魅力，而且有魅力的人刚好成了坏小孩。虽然莫里森有着几乎所有当代叛逆青少年的通病，魅力也没有大到惊人程度，但魅力能找到一个被吸引的对象就足够了。

他们不是第一次互帮互助解决生理需求。至于第一次怎么产生的依旧是一个秘密。两人对流程已经熟练无比，弗兰克最后还是用掉了他最后的那点存货。丹尼不介意自己在下面——他实在懒得动了。

搞之前，弗兰克嗨得晕乎乎，趴旁边问他：“你有过女友吗？”

“有，后来分手了。”

“不愧是你。做过？”

“有，很少。”

“那你觉得我怎么样？”

“你猜。”

年轻人经常一时冲动，弗兰克突然认为这个回答对他的挑衅。于是有意无意地触碰了对方的伤口。“你应该多叫叫。”

丹尼因疼痛在咬牙吸气，弗兰克却对他露出了一个狡诈且充满恶意的微笑，真是一个小混蛋。荷尔蒙充斥着青年的大脑，在此刻他找到了报复长辈的快感，于是就更加肆无忌惮了。医药包还放在一侧，他们明天保准还得再用一次。


End file.
